Gohan's Trip to Earthland
by quackerq123
Summary: Gohan's battle with Super Buu, caused a warp in dimensions! Gohan gets sent to Earthland. What will Gohan do as he travels a world filled with magic? (Made this story for fun. This story might feature some more DBZ characters later on.)
1. The Fight of A Lifetime

Chapter 1: The Fight of a Lifetime!

Gohan, son of Earth's greatest warrior, battled against the evil and destructive Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed)! Gohan was just hanging in the battle as Buu beat him to a pulp. Buu smirked, as Gohan couldn't move a muscle, after pulverizing by Gotenk's move set.

Buu manically laughed and screamed with arrogance, " How do you like the feel of pain! Hahahahaha! Not so tough now are you?"

" You still haven't…won yet!" answered a fierce Gohan.

" I think I have. Look around you."

Gohan glanced at his surroundings. Cocky Buu ghosts everywhere sticking their tongues at Gohan! "Damn it!" Gohan yelled.

_I have to use the rest of my energy and destroy him! _thought Gohan. Gohan began charging his power with rapid speed. Buu's smirk vanished as he sensed the incredible amount of ki inside Gohan rising like a rocket!

_DAMN HIM! He thinks he can stop me? Time to end his meaningless life! _Buu thought.

Buu ripped off a piece of his arm, and threw it, with the speed of light, at Gohan! Gohan charged his power immensely and released all the power, at the same time the part of Buu landed on Gohan's right arm. The released power blew up as Gohan was consumed by the piece of Buu.

Gohan's final attack was all for nothing. Gohan had lost all his hope in defeating Super Buu.

"I am done with you! Goodbye!"

_I'm sorry dad… _thought Gohan.

The piece of Buu consumed Gohan's body. A message blew in Gohan's mind from the skies!

_You can do it Gohan! Don't give up!_

_Dad!? _thought Gohan.

Gohan's mind only had a single thought _I MUST DESTROY BUU!_

Gohan yelled furiously as his aura struck the world! The world shook and turned as Gohan's anger turned into power! In Gohans left palm, laid a single ki sphere rotating in his hand with a fierce blue color. Gohan released the power all at once. All Gohan had seen was a bright light. As for Buu, he only saw his piece on Gohan had vaporized, with Gohan being seen nowhere!

"Where did that brat go?" Buu asked himself.

On the Old Kai's planet

"What happened to my son!?" asked Goku, father of Gohan.

Kibito Kai gasped at what happened as he watched Gohan through the Old Kai's orb. " I don't know Goku!" said Kibito Kai.

The Old Kai just stared at the orb, and said, " Uh oh."

Goku got scared and asked, " What does 'uh oh' mean?"

The Old Kai's face became serious with a hint of an angry look. Goku and Kibito Kai stared and leaned closely to the Old Kai. He then answer," I… have no idea."

Goku and Kibito kai fell backwards on the ground anime style. They got back up with an angry expression on their faces. Kibito Kai yelled out loud," What do you mean you have no idea? You're one of the ancestors of the supreme kais! You're suppose to know more knowledge than me!"

Old Kai had an annoyed face expression and answered," Shut up you perverted youngster! I don't know!"

"I'm perverted!? You probably stare at Earth women strip through that dirty orb of yours!"

" Well at least my balls dropped unlike yours you damn long-haired woman!"

Goku just watched on the sideline thinking about what happened to Gohan. All that happened was Gohan releasing an incredible amount of ki and disappearing.

" Supreme Kais and Goku, I know what happened to Gohan. And yeesh you two kais should read your "Knowledge of the Worlds" manual. It comes with every kai. Gohan just released an amount of ki that surpassed the limits of the sector of the universe where Earth is. That sector limit kept growing as slowly as Goku and his friends grew to be stronger, but Gohan released an immense amount of ki in a split second without even charging for a full minute! Causing a warp in dimensions!" answered King Kai.

"King Kai?" asked Goku

"Yes it is I, King Kai," answered King Kai.

" That means we won't be able to get Gohan back, even with the dragonballs, am I correct?" said Kibito Kai.

" Exactly Supreme Kai. Since the dragonballs are only for this dimension of people."

" Then who is going to stop Super Buu? Now that Gohan has vanished." Asked Old Kai.

" I will Old Kai. I won't let Gohan's defeat be in vain!" answer Goku.

Goku transformed into a super saiyan 3, and kept chargin is power. As he was charging the Old Kai saw a spark of red in Goku's hair, but it vanished in a split second. Goku put two fingers on his forehead, and said," See ya guy. It's time to end Buu's destruction!"

"Before you go, I will ask King Yemma to give Vegeta another shot in fighting Buu. To help you Goku," said Old Kai.

"Thank you. I'll need him," said Goku as he vanished to Earth with instant transmission.

In a bright void

Gohan's injured body flowed through the vortex of dimensions. It flowed and flowed, until it reached one of the many vortexes that lead to other dimensions. An unconscious Gohan laid on the ground of an unknown world.

Afterlife

Vegeta leaned against a wall in King Yemma's office. He felt a singe ki source vanish. Vegeta could sense it was Gohan, as he kept on waiting for what King Yemma wanted, and shut his eyes going into deep thought.

Vegeta's thinking was interrupted. " Thank you for waiting Vegeta. I have bad news and good news, Vegeta."

"What is it over-sized boar?" asked Vegeta in a rude tone.

" I would want to talk back, but there is no time for that. Buu is still alive, and Gohan has vanished in the middle of his fight against the now "Super" Buu, that absorbed Goku's and your son. That's the bad news"

The instant Vegeta heard of his son being absorbed, his face grew angry. Buu should've already died by Vegeta's attack.

"How is that pink chewing gum alive!?" yelled Vegeta.

" Simple he just didn't die." Said King Yemma with a sweatdrop on his face.

Vegeta's face burned with fury, and yelled," What kind of answer is that!?"

King Yemma answered," A true one! Now for the good news, Vegeta, you can have another shot against Buu."

Vegeta's anger stopped. His brain wheel started spinning, and he progressed what he had just heard. A smirk was formed on Vegeta's face, and thoughts of destroying Buu made him go in a fantasyland in his head.

"But you have to work with Goku," continued King Yemma.

Vegeta's fantasyland crumbled into the depths of hell, and he inhaled a lot of air. He then screamed," Why do I have to work with that buffoon of a saiyan!?"

King Yemma answered," Because you and him individually can't defeat Super Buu."

Vegeta was angry as hell, but he kept his cool and accepted to have another shot against Buu.

"Good luck in fighting Buu."

"Won't need it you ogre," said Vegeta as he was teleported to the battlefield.

In the unknown world

Gohan's eyes opened as he saw a bright blue sky filled with nothing, but sunshine from the sun. No clouds to be seen. Gohan got up, and looked around. He saw nothing but trees, until his eyes laid on a great-looking city. He decided to head for the big city.


	2. Final Fight for Bad News

**I might be posting chapters more often on the weekend, because of school. I also need to start watching Fairy Tail more to catch up what's been going on after the tournament.**

**ChosenOne358 I'll take that suggestion, but I'll make Gohan be in Earthland for 1 year before Fairy Tail returns to be in the magic tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from these two animes.**

Chapter 2: Final Fight for Bad News On Earthland

Gohan limped at a slow pace to the city, with a torn up orange and blue, fighting gi. _I wonder where I am. It doesn't look like the rocky plains I fought Buu in, _Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan sensed any high level energy around his area. He sensed no strong power, but a couple energy sources that were strong as Tien, Yamcha, and Kriilin, in the city. Gohan relaxed, as Buu's power was nowhere to be found.

It was starting to get dark, and Gohan still hadn't reached the city within his bad condition. Then Gohan had sensed an incoming power, coming toward him. He stared at the direction, as shuffling was heard through the trees and bushes. ***Woosh* **Bluebat-like creature with demonic-looking fangs flew around him, with the sizes of a coffee table. They stared at him, like he was their dinner for tonight. Gohan took glances in every direction. Gohan smirked, as he stood upright, looking like he wasn't damaged at all._ Only 7 came to play, _thought Gohan. (Imagine a golbat from pokemon)

All the bat-like creatures, with their snake-looking, oval eyes, charged Gohan all at once. Gohan leaped up high, as the bat-like creatures hit nothing but air. Gohan charged up his feet with ki, and charged stomped the bat-like creatures, with only 3% of his power. The bat-like creatures were severely injured and unconscious, as they laid on the ground with "X" eyes. " Well goodbye now you weird-looking bats," said Gohan, as he was limping even slower now, because of the power stomp, to the great city.

On the rocky plains of Earth

Goku and Vegeta tried as hard as they could to defeat Super Buu. Goku and Vegeta charged Buu from opposite directions, as three energy balls from each saiyan had a course to Buu's face. Buu just stood with his arms crossed, and a smirk plastered all over his pink face. As the energy balls came closer to Buu, he let all the energy ki balls hit directly into his evil face. Puffs of smoke covered the area. The saiyans stopped and sensed if Buu's energy was draining.

"He isn't… even… damaged!" yelled Goku.

"How strong is this damn gum!" growled Vegeta.

"We need to fuse Vegeta! It's our only way to stop him," said Goku.

" How are we going to do that without the rings you lost!? You fool!" yelled Vegeta.

" It's not my fault you couldn't catch the ring!" replied Goku.

Flashback

Vegeta arrived on the battlefield near Buu. Vegeta blasted off to Buu, to be greeted by an injured Goku kneeling on both his knee, and Buu standing on a cliff looking down on the low-class saiyan. Buu and Goku felt Vegeta's energy. Buu turned to Vegeta, only to be met with a fist full of saiyan pride! Goku yelled to Vegeta," Vegeta put this earring on your left ear. We need to fuse to beat him!" Vegeta snapped back," I don't need your help you beaten weakling!"

"We don't have time for that selfish pride of yours. We need to fuse now!"

"Shut u-" Vegeta's sentence was interrupted with a single jab from Buu.

Buu's small jab managed to rocket Vegeta in the rocky ground, creating a pile of rocks and crumbles.

Vegeta Buu's strength through the attack, it was undeniably greater than his and Goku's power.

"Gimme the damn earring, Kakarott!" said Vegeta as he came to his senses.

Goku threw the left earring to Vegeta with lightning speed. The earring bounced off of

Vegeta's palm and fell into the pile of rocks!

"You…SCREWED US ALL!" yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta tried finding the earring, but it was long gone.

**End of Flashback**

"We can fuse with the fusion dance!" said Goku.

"That silly ballerina dance!? No way in hell am I doing that!"

"Are you seriously that embarrassed!? Our lives are at stake man! That means no more…MEAT if we die!"

"Holy sh*t! Lets do it, but we need time!"

"You do need time," a voice that they knew too familiar.

It was Super Buu! Super Buu charged at them with fierce speed, ready to finish them off until…"Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou!" came a voice.

Goku, Vegeta, and Buu looked in the direction of the voice. It was Kibito Kai! Blue sparks flew as a blue sunshine wave of energy consumed Buu! Buu was blasted into a cliff.

"Heard you needed time," said Kibito Kai.

"Thanks Kibito Kai. Now lets do this Vegeta!" said Goku.

Vegeta copied exactly what he saw in the underworld, when watching Goku teach Goten and Trunks how to fuse. Goku and Vegeta's index fingers collided with a bright shine enveloping their bodies. Kibit gaped in awe, but was distracted and knocked out with a chop from Buu! Buu wasn't damaged at all, not even a single scratch on him.

"Damn it they fused!" growled a furious Buu!

The bright light vanished as a completely new man was standing in front of Buu in the air.

"So who are you, new monkey man?" asked a still-cocky Buu.

" I…am…Gogeta! And you will now be gone!" said Gogeta, as sparks flew through the air.  
"Ha like you can defe-"

Buu was interrupted with a punched filled with rainbow sparks flew to his face.

"How dare you hit m-"

The rainbow sparks flashed around Buu, as a devastating blow destroyed his body.

"Not even worth my time," Gogeta said to himself.

Once the fusion wore off, Goku and Vegeta helped Kibito Kai, and searched for the dragonballs. When they found all 7, Shenron raised up into the skies with dark clouds covering the once-blue skies.

"What 3 wished do you want to be granted?" asked Shenron.

"We want everyone who was killed by Buu to be revived, and we wish Earth was back to the way it was before Buu came and destroyed everything. We also want you to bring back my son, Gohan."

A bright light flashed, and then Shenron said," The first 2 wishes were granted, but your son is out of my reach."

"King Kai did say he couldn't be brought back. Worth a shot at least," Goku said to himself.

Vegeta heard this and said to Shenron," Tell us how to get Gohan back."

"The only way for him to come back is for him to find another way the new world he is in wants him to get back. Ours' was breaking the power limit. The world he is in is to find the sacred dragonballs of the other world."

"How come the dragonballs can send people to other worlds, but not bring them back?" asked a confused Vegeta.

"We can use our own world's power to send them, but we can't use the power of the other world to bring them back. Since our power can't change anything in that world, only the dragonballs of their world," said Shenron.

"I see, then can you give Gohan a message?" asked Goku.

"Yes, but only three words. Anymore and this would damage the dragonballs forever."

"Okay. Tell him…"

**On Earthland**

"FIND THE DRAGONBALLS"

"What was that? Dad?" Gohan asked himself.


	3. Welcome to the New World

Simonator this takes place a few days before the Grand Magic Games.

Chapter: Welcome to the New World

Gohan had heard the message that was sent by his father. Gohan continued walking, while thinking why he would need to find the dragonballs. Without paying attention, Gohan hadn't noticed he was at the entranceway of the grand city.

Gohan accidentally bumped into an old man, who had a black and white striped shirt on and blue shorts showing his hairy legs. The old man was about to fall down on the ground, until he found himself standing again. _**Odd I'm sure I was about to fall, **_thought the old man, with a confused facial expression.

_**That was close. I should pay more attention, when walking, and I'm supposed to be the great Saiyaman, **_Gohan mentally told himself.

Gohan stopped walking, and looked around him. _**Wait a minute; this isn't any city I've been too. And didn't Buu kill everyone on Earth? What's going on here? **_Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan walked up to a woman, wearing a short skirt with a blue, long-sleeved top. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but can you tell me what this city is?" asked Gohan.

The woman answered," How can you not know about the city you're in? And this isn't a city this is the country of Fiore."

"Okay thank you for helping me out," said Gohan, rubbing the back of his head like he was embarrassed.

_**Fiore!? Never heard of this country before. It was never on a map. Am I in some new world? No it can't be. Maybe it is. I was fighting Buu one second, and next I'm here in this country that people talk like this is something everyone should know, **_thought Gohan.

"Um are you okay? You spaced out for a second," asked the woman, standing with a curious look.

Gohan came back to reality and answered," Yeah just thinking. Do you know where I can find a library?"

"Yeah, the closest library is down the corner," said the woman.

Gohan yelled," Thank you!" as he ran down to the library.

Gohan found the library; a sphere-like building made of stone and wood, Gohan entered. Gohan stayed there for a few hours researching info about Fiore. In the end, Gohan had a serious facial expression.

_**I am seriously in a new world! How is this even possible!? I need to find a way ba- Wait the message," FIND THE DRAGONBALLS." It all makes sense now. I need to find the dragonballs to return to Earth! **_Gohan said mentally.

Gohan walked out while thinking about how he would find the dragonballs. In the library, Gohan learned of the new world and about wizards and guilds.

A short pumpkin man interrupted Gohan's thinking. Gohan wasn't scared by the fact the man had a pumpkin head; he saw androids, Cell, Frieza, Buu, and aliens for crying out loud.

"Hello everyone!" said the short pumpkin man, as a crowd of people surrounding him cheered.

"Are you gents and ladies hyped up for the Grand Magic Games?" screamed the pumpkin man.

The crowd cheered once more, as loud as a bomb explosion! Gohan wondered what this "Grand Magic Games" was.

"Hello mister Pumpkin Man, can you tell me about this "Grand Magic Games" is?" asked Gohan.

Mato, the pumpkin man, sensed the incredible amount power radiating from Gohan, just by looking at him. He was shocked, but stayed calm.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!? Well kid, it's a tournament between wizard guilds, fighting for the title of Fiore's greatest guild, and we have a new prize this year! And the new prize is this big'ol mystical orange ball with four stars! It has the magic power of 100 wizards!"

As the crowd heard this, whispers flowed through the air about the brand new prize. By the description, Gohan already knew what the prize was. It was a dragonball!

_**By the sound of it, they probably don't know there's 7 dragonballs. I need to join this tournament! **_Gohan thought to himself.

"Hey, mister Pumpkin man, can I be signed up?"

"You part of a guild kid?"

"No, but do I have to be part of a guild?"

"What do you think kid? This is a battle between GUILDS."

"Well, can I create my own guild?"

"Yeah, but you got to buy your own plot of space in this country, and either build it yourself or buy construction workers."

"I don't have any money," Gohan said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

'Even though I just met you a couple minutes ago, you seem like a nice kid. How bout this, I buy you a plot of space, and you have to find my lost, wooden, magic staff."

"You got it! And can I enter alone?" asked Gohan.

"I guess, but that's only what a crazy man would do!"

"I guess I'm a crazy man then! Oh yeah I didn't catch your name."

"It's Mato, and yours?"

"Gohan."

"Weird name, now find the staff and meet me back here."

Gohan nodded, and ran off around the area looking for Mato's magic staff. In a couple hours, Gohan checked every corner of his surrounding area 3 times, and still never found the staff. _**I wonder if I can sense magic like ki, **_Gohan thought to himself.

He started sensing his surrounding area, and sensed a low magic power. Gohan ran to the magic he sensed. An alley way filled with nothing but trash greeted him. The magic power was coming from a trashed can. Gohan went to open the trashcan, and was met with nothing but an illusion, as the trashcan vanished and a magic staff appeared. _**Whoa. No wonder he lost it, it looked like a trash can! **_thought Gohan.

Gohan scurried back to the center of town, where he was supposed to meet Mato. Gohan found Mato floating in the air eating his lunch, a sandwich with nothing but ham and spinach. "Hey, Mato, I found your staff. It was disguised as a trash can!" said Gohan.

_**He found it!? This guy is interesting. He has immense power and he even found my purposely-disguised staff, **_Mato mentally said to himself.

"Good kid, now I will buy that plot of land for you as I promised."

"Thank you, Mato!"

An hour later, Mato bought a plot of space near the Grand Magic Games. It was big space, which was 10 times the size of Gohans home!

"Time to build my guild I guess!"

"Yup kid! I'll be seeing you at the Grand Magic Games in 10 days!"

Mato left, with a big grin on his face. Gohan waved, as Mato left. Gohan started progress on his guild, with materials given by Mato.

I wanted Gohan to have his own guild, instead of joining a guild, like, Fairy Tail. For the people who's going to be in his guild, is either going to be OCs or some characters who might not be in a guild. For now Gohan is a one-man team! You guys can suggest some characters too!


	4. Getting Things Done

Sorry for the long wait. School is being tough on me. From now on I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise a chapter every day. Maybe 3 chapters a week, and don't expect any action packed chapters yet. They'll start coming when the grand magic games starts. Now begin the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I own neither of these shows. **_

Chapter: Getting Things Done

A day had passed, since Mato had given Gohan the plot of land. Gohan had finished half of the guild so far, while thinking what the guild should be called. All of a sudden, a loud grumbling noise came from Gohan's bottomless pit of a stomach. "All that hard work really makes me hungry," Gohan said to himself, as he rubbed his belly in a circular motion.

As he rubbed his stomach, he noticed that he was still wearing his torn up fighting gi. "Guess I need new clothes too," Gohan said to himself, while staring at his gi.

"Hey, kid, you done with that guild yet?" came a familiar voice.

Gohan turned his head and saw Mato casually walking around the guild. " Oh hey, Mato! And no I'm not done with the guild, and do you know where I can get food?"

"Gohan hurry up and finish your guild, so I can sign you up. I can't sign someone with an incomplete guild."

Gohan pouted," But I'm just so hungry."

"You finish up the guild, and I'll treat you to some food. Since I know you got no jewels on you," Mato said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Fine," groaned Gohan, with a frown on his face.

"I'll comeback in two hours so you better hurry on that guild of yours!" shouted Mato, as he walked away waving.

Gohan turned his sight back on his unfinished building. Gohan gathered some logs, and threw them high in the air. As the logs started dropping from the sky, only perfectly cut pieces of wood hit the ground. Gohan used, Mato's given, flexible material that felt like steel, and connected the material with the wood. Gohan used his bare fists to hammer in nails to connect the flexible material and wood. Gohan used the connected pieces and started creating an outline of the rest of the building that was unfinished. In the end, there was a wooden outline, with steel-like material, of the unfinished parts of the building. Gohan filled in the walls with flattened stone. "Now I just need some white paint, to create my dream design!" happily shouted Gohan.

"Now where to get white paint," Gohan asked himself, with a thinking pose.

_**Wish I carried some capsules with me, darn it, **_thought Gohan.

"You need any help mister?" asked a small, chubby cat with light blue fur, and a small pink nose.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts, and answered," Yeah, just need some white paint to finish the rest of my guild."

"So you're building a guild, you must be a mage then. I got some white paint at my shop."

"Oh I have no money."

"Don't worry young chap. It'll be on the house, by the way what's your name?"

"It's Gohan mister. What's yours?"

"It's Korin, but some people call me the immortal cat. Since I have short hair in my beard sticking out like whiskers, and I'm 130 years old."  
_**This must be the Earthland counterpart of the Korin I know. And he's blue, **_thought Gohan.

"If you're 130 years old, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I run a shop, Korin's Tower, but it's boring."

"So do you have an opening for that shop of yours? I'm kind of broke right now," asked Gohan while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, hoping there was a spot for him in that shop.

"Yeah I do, it gets kind of boring when there's no one to talk to. So you can start working for me," answered Korin, with a happy expression.

"Alright! Thank you for the job, Mister Korin!"

"You can still call me Korin."

"Okay Mi-Korin."

"I guess our conversation got us here fast, Gohan," said Korin, as they both noticed they were at Korin's tower.

Korin's tower looked like a huge, round totem pole. There were faces of cats that looked like a spitting image of Korin of Earth. The tower was as tall as a four-story building with a sign on the top that said Korin's Tower.

Gohan and Korin entered the shop, filled with glorius and fabulous magic items, furniture, and building material. "Here's your white paint, so are you going to enter the grand magic games?"

"Yep."

"So who's the guild master?"

"Me."

"Uh you do know that guild masters can't join right?"

"WHAT!?"  
"I see, you don't know the rules."  
"But I need the prize and I was looking forward to the grand magic games."

"Well, you need to find one now. I know the perfect person!"

"Who?"

"Me! You can work for me under the guild you make!"

"That's awesome, but what about your store?"

"I have the perfect plan kid."

Silence hit the conversation like a speeding bullet. "Well what is it?"

"Oh you wanted to know!? Well why didn't you say so!"

"I thought it was kind of obvious."

"Well I'll just move it kid. I haven't lived this long, without learning a couple of tricks kid! Let me show you," Korin said, as Gohan followed Korin outside in front of the tower.

Korin placed both of his palms on the ground, and chanted some words," Cheetah's speed! Lion's roar! Tiger's size! Panther's instincts! YOU SHALL BE SEALED!"

A magical, yellow, glowing circle outlined the tower. With a huge light showering from the skies to the soil. No tower was seen on the surface no more, only a small wooden treasure chest, the size of a beer mug. "Where did the tower go?" asked an astonished Gohan, with his jaws widened.

"It's in this small chest," answered Korin, while he was toying with the wooden chest.

"If I open it, the tower will form," Korin continued with a huge smirk plastered all over his old, wrinkled face.

"Cool lets go back to our unfinished guild!" Gohan yelled with excitement evident in his voice.

They walked back to the guild. "So Korin, what should we name the guild? I haven't gotten any ideas."

"Well we should call it the… Kami's Lookout!" answered Korin, with a smile of a name that just popped up in his mind.

"Sounds cool, but I'll tweak it a bit."

"Okay."

"The Lookout!"

"You just took out the Kami, but it sounds kind of better for some reason. Kind of natural, I suppose," said Korin with a "wow" face.

"That is a good one Gohan!" said a voice.

Korin and Gohan turned their heads in the direction of the voice; it was the pumpkin man, Mato! "Hey Mato, sorry but I didn't finish the guild. But I did get my guild master!"

"Good Gohan, hello mister…" said Mato.

"It's Korin, and I suppose you are Mato," said Korin with a grin.

"Since you got a brand new member, or should I say master, I will treat you both to a buffet at a nearby restaurant, Launch's Buffet."

_**Man another counterpart! Today has been a blast, so far and now I can finally eat! **_thought Gohan with drool dripping from his opened mouth.

Gohan, Mato, and Korin spent the rest of the day eating. Gohan ate like a vicious animal with no stomach to fill, Korin ate a bunch of bean food, and Mato ate the daily special at Launch's Buffet.

As it turned nighttime, Mato, Gohan, and Korin left the buffet with satisfied meals. "Well guys it was fun, but I got to go home. Oh yeah Gohan by new clothes. Goodbye guys," said Mato, as he gave Gohan 50,000 jewels and walked in a different direction.

"Well Gohan lets finish the Lookout!"

"You bet'cha Korin!"

Gohan and Korin started working on the Lookout. They both painted the walls white, and carved out circles to place glass windows. They also planted some trees on it with soil they gathered. The building floated in the air with another on of Korin's magic, Forever Leap. In the end, the building looked like a half of a sphere. It was round on the bottom, but completely flat on the top. With two, parallel rows of palm trees and a smaller dome on top that was empty for now. (If you don't know. I wanted this to look just like the lookout. And lets just pretend Gohan wanted this in the beginning lol)

"All that work finally paid off." said Korin, while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What are you talking about Korin!? I did everything," said Gohan.

Korin chuckled, and answered," It was tiring doing emotional support."

Korin laughed non-stop, while running away from Gohan who was chasing him. After an hour of a speed chase, they stopped while lying on the ground from all the sprinting. "We need to sign up for the grand magic games. Oh yeah Gohan's who's going to the grand magic games with you?"

"Just me so far."

"WHAT!?" shouted Korin, with his jaws hitting the ground.

_**I knew this kid was strong, by feeling his strong aura, but this kid is crazy! **_thought Korin.

"Well I haven't been really looking for any new members yet. Maybe in the next 8 days before the grand magic games, I'll get some members."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah, Korin, what are you going to do with your store."

"Oh I'll just do this," Korin said, as he threw the small chest below the lookout.

"I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN!" Korin yelled to the chest, as it was enveloped in light.

The tower began forming right before their eyes. The tower now had a round, oval-like room on the top, and was five times taller. "Whoa I guess your tower changed with the building," said Gohan.

"I guess so."

"So how are we supposed to go up there without flying?"

"Wait you can fly?"

"Yeah," answered Gohan, as he levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Well, I found something called the…nimbus cloud," said Korin.

Out of nowhere a big, yellow cloud swooped in and carried Korin into the sky. After a few seconds Korin came down from the sky. "That's how I'll get up there."

"No way you have a nimbus cloud to?"

"What do you mean by "too"."

"I think it might still work. NIMBUS!" Gohan shouted.

A smaller, yellow cloud entered from the skies, as Gohan hopped on.

"You're full of surprises kid."

"But how did my nimbus get here if it wasn't in this world."

"What do you mean by world."

"Well, I guess I can tell you…" Gohan told Korin about him coming from another world.

"So you were fighting this pink thing, and you came here?' asked Korin, even though Gohan's story was odd, Korin believed him.

_**So this kid fought a being that was threatening his world. That is a bold statement, and this pink thing managed to back it up! So no wonder, Gohan seems powerful. He fought something that threatened planets! **_thought Korin.

"Yeah after fighting the monster, I came here, but I don't get how my nimbus managed to come here."

"Well, kid, the nimbus is a really magnificent cloud that will always follow its companion." _**(Made this up, kind of.)**_

__"That's cool, and another question. If I get more members how will they reach the lookout?"

"Well, I am going to put a magic seal into the guild's tattoo, and whoever has the tattoo will be granted a way in through the tower."

"Well that sort of makes sense. I don't get these magic stuff."

"Well, kid, the longer you stay in this world, you'll get more used to people using magic than this ki thing you talked about."

Gohan nodded his head in acceptance. "I guess it's time we should go to sleep."

Gohan and Korin flew to the skys with their nimbus clouds, and set up two sleeping bags. They both slept at the lookout for the night.

_**I made this chapter twice as long. From now on you'll get 2,000 word chapters. Later on the series, it might change to more or less. I hope you liked the chapter, because I loved making this one. A review will help as always. Now see ya!**_


	5. Author's Note (Please read)

If you guys were reading this story than sorry, I haven't found the spark to continue this story. I've had other ideas for other stories, but I don't want to just leave this story hanging. So this story will be on hiatus for about two months. Maybe by Christmas I might find the spark or drive to continue this story.

As for the ideas, I kind of wanted to do a Dragon Ball Z crossover with One Piece for a while. Just thinking of creating this, already gives me the spark and joy to do this. I also wanted this one to be about Goku, now I feel Gohan is being used in a lot of fanfics I read.

Another crossover I wanted to do was with HxH(Hunter X Hunter) crossover with Dragon Ball Z about Goten. If I actually create this crossover than it will probably after the One Piece and Dragon Ball Z crossover.

I also wanted a Rurouni Kenshin crossover with One Piece, or any other animes. (Sorry if I misspelled the title for Kenshin.)

Oh yeah and my last one isn't really an idea. I just want to create a bunch of Kingdom Hearts crossovers, because I'm super hyped for KH 3!

Well if you still want to follow my fanfics and I, then do so. See you next time! Probably soon, because I want to create that DBZ crossover with One Piece!


End file.
